Question of Life
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Chapter 2: Rivaille. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat sang Corporal tidak berkutik! /Slash-Straight /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Pertama, orang bijak adalah orang yang menyadari kesalahannya, berani mengakuinya, mau memperbaikinya dan mau belajar darinya._

_Kedua, tak perlu menyia-nyiakan airmata untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah tahu apa nilai dari airmata itu sendiri._

_Ketiga, Cinta adalah ketika tidur menjadi tidak nyenyak. Karena bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, realita itu lebih indah daripada mimpi._

─_And that's Question of Life..._

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

**~Prolog~**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah acara _talkshow_ kondang salah satu televisi swasta nasional, fic ini dibuat dengan berdasarkan salah satu agenda yang paling ditunggu dalam acara tersebut─_Question of Life_.

Saatnya para chara SnK disodori pertanyaan, pernyataan, maupun pilihan yang harus dijawab dengan apa yang terlintas di benak mereka. Maka, Author mengajak para pembaca yang budiman untuk turut berpartisipasi dengan mengisi kolom review dengan format sebagai berikut.

* * *

..

**-Sesi pertama: Jika-maka**

Contoh: "**Jika** saya terlahir kembali, **maka** saya ingin menjadi...?"

**-Sesi kedua: Pertanyaan & Pernyataan **(atau salah satunya)

Contoh:

**Pertanyaan:** "Apa yang paling kamu suka dari Rivaille?"

**Pernyataan:** "Saya akan marah, apabila...?" atau "Hal paling memalukan dalam hidup saya, saya pernah...?"

**-Sesi Ketiga: Pilihan**

Contoh: "Sakit gigi atau sakit hati?" atau "Memanjakan atau dimanja?" atau "Menikah tapi miskin atau tidak menikah tapi kaya?"

..

* * *

Nah, kurang lebih seperti yang di atas. Seperti apapun review Anda, akan saya terima ^^ Yosh, ditunggu~

Obyek chara SnK yang beruntung di kapter depan adalah─

**[[Coming Soon: Rivaille]]**

**Mind to Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Pertama, Pelangi tidak akan indah jika hanya satu warna._

_Kedua, terkadang hal yang tersulit dalam hidup sebenarnya mudah dipecahkan kalau kita berpikir di luar nalar._

_Ketiga, dalam peperangan dan percintaan, segala sesuatu dibenarkan._

─_And that's Question of Life..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Question of Life**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Humor/Parody**

**Rate T**

**Written by Cherry-Sakura05**

_Nothing means to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara dibuka dengan latar musik meriah yang kemudian memunculkan seorang gadis bertubuh jangkung berkacamata yang wajahnya sangat familiar di mata para penonton.

─Hanji Zoe.

Sengaja didaulat oleh produser menjadi pemandu acara _talkshow_ ini mengingat _image_-nya yang paling supel di antara perwira yang lain.

"Selamat malam semua!" sapa Hanji melambai anggun sambil berjalan santai di atas karpet merah yang sengaja disiapkan untuk memberi kesan mewah.

"Ya, ini adalah acara episode pertama dan perdana ditayangkan Recon TV. Saya yakin beberapa di antara penonton sudah ada yang mendapatkan angket dan menulis pertanyaan mereka untuk bintang tamu kita kali ini."

Hanji mengedarkan senyum lebarnya ke sekeliling studio.

"Kita sambut─**Rivaille **_**Heichou**_**!**"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**[[[Insert MUSIC SOUND]]]**

_**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"UWWOOOOOOO!"

"Kyaaaaa~ Heichooouu~"

Penonton yang didominasi oleh kaum Hawa sibuk jejeritan melihat seorang pria maskulin bertubuh mungil muncul dari belakang panggung sambil menatap tajam ke arah kamera.

"Apa kabar, _Heichou?_"

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menjabat tangan rekannya sekilas sembari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Nah, langsung saja. Apa perkembangan terkini yang kau dapatkan?" cerocos Hanji setelah mereka menduduki sofa.

"Biasa saja." sahut Rivaille singkat.

"Iya, yang biasa saja itu apa?" tanya Hanji lagi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke lengan sofa. Beberapa penonton fanatik bersiap dengan catatan di tangan.

"Baru-baru ini aku membasmi puluhan Titan dalam misi. Selebihnya hanya aktivitas rutin. Bangun pagi aku mandi, sarapan dan menunaikan tugas. Siangnya aku makan di kantin. Sorenya aku melakukan olahraga ringan. Dan malamnya─"

Rivaille mengernyitkan dahi menatap para hadirin yang terlihat antusias mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"─malamnya?" seseorang nyeletuk dari bangku penonton.

Iris kelabu itu memindahkan fokus mata ke arah lain─Hanji─yang memajukan tubuhnya penasaran.

"Ya, ya, ya? Malamnya ngapain?"

"Tidur."

Terdengar sorakan seisi studio yang tidak setuju membumbung di udara.

"Bohong."

"Hei, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," sahut perwira berpangkat _Corporal _itu membela diri. "Aku bukan tipe yang suka keluyuran. Kalau aku tidak tidur lalu aku ngapain?"

Hanji tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Baiklah, ganti pertanyaan. Dengan siapa kau tidur?"

Tampak sang _Heichou _agak tercekat dan mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini? Tentu saja aku tidur sendiri,"

Sorakan _boo_ makin keras mengudara.

"─tapi kadang-kadang kalau tidur juga suka ditemani, sih,"

NAH INI DIA.

"Kalian percaya cerita ini?" Hanji memprovokasi suara penonton dan disambut koor teriakan _'PERCAYA BANGET'_ diselingi celetukan-celetukan seperti, _'RIREN FOREVER'_, _'Sudah kuduga pasti Eren!'_, _'YAOI NEVER DIE'_, dan kalimat slogan lainnya.

"─ditemani guling,"

Ngek.

Seisi studio yang hiruk-pikuk langsung hening.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! EREN JAEGER PASTI YANG SELALU MENEMANIMU TIDUR, 'KAN!" seorang gadis berpalangkan _nametag_ **Aphin** pada bajunya, bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah garang.

"Iya! Pasti kalian banyak nganu-nganuan selama ini! Ayo mengakulah!" kali ini gadis berkacamata ber-_nametag_ **Fvvn** yang duduk di belakang Jean ikut memanasi suasana.

"Hei, kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?!" tukas Eren terperanjat.

Rivaille menyipit tajam. Kedua gadis fanatik tersebut bukannya takut, malah balik nantangin sang _Corporal_ sambil menyibak poni dan berkacak pinggang. Kalau ini game, mungkin akan muncul huruf VS di antara kedua belah pihak.

"Eh, eh, eh, tunggu. Jangan berantem di sini," lerai Hanji nyengir geli.

Baru awal acara udah kayak gini, gimana kalau durasinya dipanjangin?

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke sesi berikutnya. Ehem," Hanji merapikan penampilannya kemudian bangkit berdiri ke tengah-tengah panggung.

"─Cinta adalah ketika tidur menjadi tidak nyenyak. Karena bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, realita itu lebih indah daripada mimpi. Dan terkadang kita bertanya-tanya mengapa realita begitu menyakitkan sedangkan kita hidup didalamnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"─_and that's Question of Life..._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[[[First Session]]]**

**~1~**

"Pertanyaan pertama, khusus datang dari **Noir-Bondevik**,"

Sudut mata Rivaille melirik sosok gadis yang melambai ke arahnya dari pojok kanan bawah kursi penonton.

"Tch, kuharap bukan pertanyaan yang merepotkan,"

"Oke, bersiaplah. Kau harus menjawab spontan dengan apa yang terlintas pertama kali di benakmu. Paham?"

Rivaille menggangguk mantap.

'**Jika aku melihat Eren dalam keadaan mabuk, maka yang akan kulakukan...?'**

"...!"

Eren yang tadinya serius mengikuti plot acara langsung tersedak.

"Pertanyaan apa ini! Kupikir tentang diriku!" protes iris oniks itu mencoba mengalihkan fokus.

"Jawab saja! Dan ingat kau harus jujur kalau tidak mau digerayangi fans-fansmu sepulang acara ini, HSHSHSHSHS~ _He's free, you know,_" ujar Hanji ke arah para hadirin yang mengukir raut keambiguan di wajah masing-masing.

"..."

"Cepetan jawab! Mana ada pertanyaan kilat dijawab pakai mikir dulu!"

"Aku─" Rivaille menatap Hanji serius. "─akan menciumnya,"

Sorak-sorai puas memekakkan telinga dari penonton saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Eren mengeriput mukanya bak kerupuk disiram air─sambil membuat catatan mental untuk tidak mabuk-mabukan di hadapan manusia kerdil itu.

"Ah, aku kecewa," tukas seorang penonton wanita di sela-sela histeria.

"Kenapa?" tanya teman di sebelahnya.

"─padahal tadinya kupikir ia akan menjawab, _'Aku akan memperkosa Eren'_"

Teman di sebelahnya itu melirik _nametag_ yang terpasang di baju sang wanita bertuliskan **Noir-Bondevik** kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

* * *

**~2~**

"Pertanyaan kedua, dari **mager**,"

'**Jika saya melihat dijualnya parfum Eren, maka saya akan...?'**

"─berdelusi ria," jawab Rivaille cepat.

"Caranya?"

"Dituangkan ke gulingku yang sarungnya bergambar Eren. Tapi untuk apa aku beli parfum, aku sudah pernah mencium aroma yang asli,"

Koor siulan genit ditujukan ke arah Rivaille dan Eren yang sedang merangkak-rangkak meninggalkan kursi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Petra yang duduk di sebelah Auruo keheranan.

"Err, ke toilet sebentar,"

* * *

**~3~**

"Pertanyaan ketiga, dari jeung **Tasya**,"

Sementara itu orang yang namanya disebut, melonjak gembira sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangan.

'**Jika saya menjadi Serial Killer yang membunuh anak-anak **_**104th Squad**_** dengan cara dicekik, lehernya diiris, dipukul sampai mati, dll. Maka tindakan saya adalah...?'**

"Kalau aku jadi pembunuh dan memang ditetapkan begitu, ya, pasrah saja,"

NGIIIIINGG.

Mendadak telinga semua prajurit angkatan _104th Squad_ tanpa terkecuali berdenging mendengar jawaban itu.

"Bahkan Eren pun akan kau bunuh?" tanya Hanji lagi penasaran.

"─kalau dia, aku hanya akan membunuh kesuciannya,"

AW YEAAAAAH!

Latar para penonton langsung dihiasi kibaran bendera Fujodanshi yang elegan.

"─tapi untuk Ackerman, aku akan mencincangnya tanpa ampun. Kubakar, kugiling, kupatah-patahkan lehernya, kurebus, kublender, dan─ya, begitulah,"

Tangan sang gadis bersyal merah yang duduk di sebelah Eren mengepal keras dengan aura kelam menyelubungi wajahnya.

"Akan kubunuh orang itu,"

* * *

**~4~**

"Berikutnya, pertanyaan dari **Azure'czar**,"

Seorang gadis mengguncang-guncang brutal teman di sebelahnya saat tahu pertanyaan darinya akan dilontarkan.

'**Jika Petra dan Eren dalam bahaya di saat bersamaan, siapa yang akan diselamatkan duluan?'**

Muncul ilustrasi burung gagak di belakang Rivaille.

Petra dan Eren yang asyik ngobrol langsung terdiam.

"Kurasa aku akan─" pemuda berwajah datar itu menghela napas dalam-dalam. "─maaf, aku tidak bisa memilih, keduanya sama-sama penting bagiku. Daripada salah satu dari mereka mati dan aku kehilangan satu kebahagiaan dalam hidupku, lebih baik kita mati bertiga saja,"

Kedua orang yang menjadi obyek pertanyaan terpana dan menangis berpelukan.

Diam-diam, Irvin memberikan tepuk tangan tanpa suara dari bangkunya.

* * *

**~5~**

"Nah, yang ini dari **Adelia-chan**,"

Rivaille sempat _sweatdrop_ melihat seorang gadis kecil melambai heboh ke kamera.

'**Jika saya melihat Eren **_**crossdressing**_**, maka saya akan...?'**

"Hmm, kurasa aku akan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_,"

Tiba-tiba seseorang nyeletuk, "─dan akan membawanya ke kamar,"

"SIAPA ITU?"

Wanita ber-_nametag_ **Aratte** mengangkat tangannya sambil menunjukkan tampang inosen.

Rivaille mendecih. "Tch, kenapa pikiranku bisa terbaca olehmu?" dan Hanji pun serta-merta melotot ke arah pemilik tinggi 160cm tersebut.

Eren berusaha tetap tegar dengan menebalkan mukanya.

* * *

**[[[Second Session]]]**

**~1~**

"Kembali pertanyaan dari **Noir Bondevik**,"

'**Bawahan yang paling Rivaille suka?'**

"Haruskah kujawab? Kalau begitu, Jaeger."

Rivaille tertangkap kamera melempar _smirk_ dan kedipan seksi terselubung ke arah bocah Titan yang banjir keringat dingin di kursinya.

* * *

**~2~**

"Dari **mager**,"

'**Hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidup saya?'**

"Diejek pendek atau kuntet dari orang-orang sekelilingku,"

Wajah _stoic _itu nampak gusar saat mengucapkan jawabannya sendiri.

Tambah gusar dan sangar lagi saat mendengar gumaman _'OH ITU MEMANG KENYATAAN'_ dari arah bangku penonton─yang sengaja digumamkan keras-keras.

"Oh, ini ada angket dari media sosial tentang pemberian julukan untukmu, _Heichou,_"

Layar di belakang mereka menyala dan menampilkan macam-macam nama yang ditujukan untuk pemuda dingin tersebut.

* * *

**Fvvn:** Smurf. Diktator. Garfield langsing. Muka pentab.

**Ichikawa Fue:** Si Cebol hitam manis. Hitler Junior. Teflon Berjalan.

**Aphin:** Kurcaci.

**Bthari Yusti Maharani:** Kurcaci otak Hitler.

**Nacchan Sakura:** Chibi Seme. Tembok kontet. Tembok mini. Wajah teflon.

**denisaomine8:** Cebol. Duplikat Takao Kazunari. Sipit. Kontet. Bossy. Muka triplek. Cleaning Service super-duper Cebol.

**Karina Yasmin:** Si Mesum berwajah Teflon.

**Alya Phantomhive:** Pendek Muka Baleho.

**avamura:** Bonsai.

* * *

Semua pemilik jawaban angket yang ditampilkan nampak mesem-mesem geli sendiri, tidak menyangka kalau jawaban mereka akan ditampilkan di acara ini.

"Ah. Memang cocok," timpal Irvin menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kurasa merekalah yang paling berani membuat julukan seperti itu," bisik Reiner ke telinga Annie di sebelahnya.

Ujung meja yang digenggam Rivaille mulai retak-retak dan muncul urat di pelipisnya.

"_Heichou_, kau ingat, 'kan, salah satu aturan yang paling tidak boleh dilanggar prajurit? Dilarang melakukan kekerasan terhadap warga sipil," ujar Hanji mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tahu itu," sahut si lelaki berambut hitam sambil diam-diam meremas kuat hp di saku celananya sampai rusak terbelah dua.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Tidak ada."

* * *

**~3~**

"Pertanyaan dari **Tasya**,"

'**Sehubungan dengan pertanyaan yang pertama, korban pertamanya adalah...?'**

"MIKASA. ACKERMAN."

Mikasa terpaksa diseret keluar studio karena menimbulkan kerusakan berat dari properti yang sengaja ia lempar ke arah sang _Heichou_.

* * *

**~4~**

"Berikutnya, dari **Adelia-chan**,"

'**Apa yang paling Rivaille suka dari Eren?'**

Rivaille melirik si pelontar pertanyaan yang tengah memandangnya berbinar-binar.

"Karena dia polos dan sangat patuh. Silahkan tafsirkan sendiri,"

Para master Fujodanshi di ruangan tersebut langsung menangkap apa maksud si pemuda beriris gelap tersebut.

"Oooh... yang berhubungan dengan 'anu', ya..." sahut Sasha sambil cekikikan mezum.

Ymir menimpali, "Frontal sekali kau ini. Tapi aku sependapat denganmu,"

* * *

**[[[Third Session]]]**

"Kita langsung saja. Pilih Titan atau Eren?"

"HEH?" Eren langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Pasti yang memberi pertanyaan ini sengaja," Rivaille menyibak poninya dengan gestur elegan. "Tentu saja Eren."

"Baiklah, _next_." Hanji membalikkan _cue card_nya. "Pilih dibunuh atau diperkosa?"

"AP─SIAPA YANG MEMBERI PERTANYAAN ITU?!" teriak Rivaille gusar sembari menggebrak meja tiba-tiba.

"Seorang pembaca bernama **Tasya**,"

"Habis acara ini jangan pulang dulu. Temui aku di belakang panggung dan kita selesaikan semua ini secara _baik-baik_," Rivaille tanpa takut memberi ultimatum ke arah gadis yang duduk di barisan tengah dan disambut anggukan pelan.

"Kurasa yang dia bilang baik-baik itu bukan hal yang 'baik-baik' pula," bisik Petra ke arah Auruo yang sibuk mengemil.

"Kasihan."

Hanji menyilangkan kakinya. "Nah, apa jawabanmu Rivaille?"

"Hmph, aku belum mau mati, kau tahu. Jadi, kalau aku akan diperkosa, akulah yang akan memperkosa orang itu duluan,"

Kaum Hawa yang hadir di sana sekejap langsung membentuk obrolan forum singkat membahas strategi penyergapan sang _Heichou_ selesai acara nanti.

"Pilih Petra atau Eren?"

"Eren. Soalnya Petra itu, 'kan, punya Auruo,"

"Ini bintang tamunya sebenarnya siapa, sih?" ucap Eren membenamkan kepalanya lelah ke pundak Armin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Next._ Irvin atau Eren?"

Kali ini Hanji terlihat tidak rela dengan pilihan yang disodorkan.

"Kau gila, ya, tentu saja Eren."

"AKHIRNYA. SELESAI~"

Hanji berguling-guling di lantai dengan bahagianya. "Yang memberi pertanyaan cerdik sekali dengan memasukkan embel-embel nama Eren Jaeger ke dalamnya. _Heichou_ langsung tidak berkutik,"

"Aku tidak senang sama sekali," ujar Rivaille mengernyit sadis.

"Mengelak lebih kejam daripada trisom,"

Hanji pun berguling kabur meninggalkan panggung menghindari tendangan fabulus milik pemuda _stubborn_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TERIMA KASIH ATAS KESEDIAANNYA MEMENUHI UNDANGAN PRODUSER UNTUK MENGHADIRI ACARA INI~**

**[[[Cooming Soon: Irvin Smith]]]**

**Silahkan isi review di bawah ini sesuai dengan format di chapter 1**

**(Review biasa juga diterima kok)**

**A/N: Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang terlibat. Saya tidak akan berhasil tanpa dukungan dan bimbingan dari kalian semua.**

**Sign,**

**Producer a.k.a CS05**


End file.
